Cogans Club
by minekami8v2
Summary: Saat sedang nongki ganteng, Chanyeol si ketua cogan tiba - tiba bikin Jongin dan Sehun kaget karena bilang ingin mendedikasikan kegantengannya pada sekolah dengan cara mendirikan Cogans Club. Maksudnya? Humor kaga jelas. Kosakata tydac mendidik dan tidak EYD. No pairing. Just for fun. ChanKaiHun / SeKaiYeol
1. Chapter 1

Tersebutlah seorang siswa SMA XOXO bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia teramat cogan dan satu sekolah mengakui dia. Terbukti pada pemilihan pangeran sekolah di angkatannya, ia terpilih secara luar biasa dengan perolehan suara 99,99% (kayak sabun antibakteri aja). Bahkan siswa - siswa dari sekolah lain rame - rame ngabisin promo ojek buat bolak balik ke sekolahnya, cuma buat liat dia doang.

Pada tahun berikutnya, ia mewariskan gelarnya pada pangeran sekolah angkatan baru yaitu adik kelasnya, Kim Jongin. Jongin ini siswa bermuka dua, dalam artian dia punya muka bgst dan muka unyu. Jongin biasanya menunjukkan muka bgstnya jika ada noona - noona yang roknya kependekan sedang melintas. Sedang wajah unyunya dikeluarkan kalo dia ada maunya, misal mau pinjem duit atau minta contekan.

Pada tahun berikutnya lagi, tradisi pewarisan gelar membuat Jongin harus memberikan gelar Pangeran sekolahnya pada adik kelasnya yang albino, Oh Sehun. Sehun adalah cowok yang benar - benar cool, keren, meski alisnya merengut mulu kayak abis nginjek poop tapi malah terlihat tambah keren. Punya abs dan bahu yang sandarable, sangat bisa dijadikan sandaran hidup dalam berumah tangga. Hmm

Mereka bertiga saling mengenal karena tradisi warisan gelar pangeran sekolah tadi. Meskipun gelar pangeran dipegang oleh Sehun yang angkatan baru, namun Chanyeol dan Jongin tetaplah pangeran di angkatannya masing - masing. Mereka pun merasa dekat dan akrab mungkin karena aura cogan yang mereka punyai.

"Duh setiap hari pasti ada aja yang pingsan gara - gara gue lewat. Terus yang lainnya juga jadi ikutan pingsan masal di deket gue. Susahnya jadi cogan ya gini"

"Eh itu bukan gara - gara hyung lupa mandi 3 hari karena main Mobile Legend?"

"Atau bukan gara - gara parfum Dior hyung habis terus hyung ganti minyak bekas goreng pete kan?"

"Diem lu berdua"

Kendati demikian, kegantengan itu tak membuat mereka sombong. Mereka tetap low profile dan baik pada semua teman mereka. Ketiganya masuk ke klub yang berbeda. Chanyeol klub musik, Jongin klub dance, Sehun klub fitness. Namun yang lebih mereka sukai adalah bolos bareng dan nongki ganteng di kafe dekat sekolah, Kokobop Cafe *iyain

Semua begitu damai hingga suatu hari Chanyeol bilang sambil nerawang "Ih bosen... hidupku kok gini - gini aja ya 2 tahun di SMA. Untuk tahun ke3 ini aku harus ngelakuin sesuatu yang berguna buat sekolahku"

Untaian kata - kata mutiara Chanyeol bikin Jongin keselek cappucinonya dan Sehun melotot kayak lagi liat mimi peri ngasih makan piton

"Kok... tiba - tiba inshaf nih hyung?" nampaknya seorang jongin masih tak rela temannya kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"oh.. manfaat kayak gimana yang hyung mau kasih buat sekolah?" berbeda dengan jongin, Sehun justru penasaran dan bertanya seolah - olah dia wawancara pekerja kantoran.

"Hmm iya ya.." Chanyeol berpikir lagi. "Selama ini kegantengan kita belum diberdayakan dengan maksimal. Aku akan membuat hari - hari siswa XOXO semakin cerah dengan meningkatkan kadar kegantengan kita dan memperbanyak frekuensi bertemu dengan mereka. Dengan begitu mereka bisa cuci mata dengan riang setiap harinya"

"...ga ngerti" kata Jongin

"tauk ah hyung aku ga denger, gelap" sergah Sehun

"Jadi intinya kita tuh jadi semacam idol sekolah.. boyband gitu. Kita bikin acara - acara yang fun kayak mini concert, fansign atau event - event gitu. Modalnya cuman ganteng doang dan kalian udah punya. Siswa - siswi di sekolah ini tuh butuh entertainment kan..artis yang bisa dilihat langsung dan gampang ditemui, bukan dari layar hape pake kuota atau numpang wifi"

Kedua cowok lainnya angguk - angguk kepala

Chanyeol melanjutkan "Kalo mau tujuan yang mulia, kita nyetak album foto terus uangnya disumbangin gitu. Bagus kan? Kita juga bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan berkarya di luar negeri *diplomatis*"

"Kedengerannya seru hyung" sambut Jongin

"Iya, tapi sebelumnya kita harus bisa dapet ijin dan pengakuan buat bikin event - event yang kayak hyung mau itu di sekolah" Sehun menambahkan

"Karena itu.." Chanyeol menatap dua adik kelasnya dengan mata berbinar "kita bikin Cogans Club!"

* * *

Chanyeol, Jongin dan Sehun terlihat berpikir keras sambil duduk mengelilingi kertas di depan mereka. Mereka sedang mengisi kertas form permohonan pembentukan klub baru, tapi kini mereka seolah lagi mengerjakan soal kimia pake bahasa latin dan jawabnya pake bahasa rusia.

"Visi dan misi?" gumam Chanyeol

"ini jebakan nih" Jongin mengetuk dagunya sambil pasang muka mikir keras "kalo visi misi kita ga sesuai sama visi sekolah atau unfaedah pasti ditolak nih"

"Bener juga. Hun, visi sekolah kita apa? Kamu barusan MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) mestinya masih hafal kan?"

"Yakali aku hafalin yang begituan hyung. Baru pulang juga udah lupa"

"..."

"Tapi di buku MOS ada nih" kata Sehun sambil buka bukunya "menghasilkan pelajar -pelajar berkualitas dan selalu belajar sepanjang hayat demi kemajuan serta kesejahteraan bangsa dan negara"

"Waduhh demi upil ikan teri tuh visi ga ada nyambung - nyambungnya sama klub kita" keluh Jongin

" Gapapa jong. Kita tulis aja yang diplomatis dan tentunya bakal diterima sama atasan sekolah. Ehe~" sahut Chanyeol senang sambil menulis rapi dengan tulisan dokternya di form.

* * *

4 hari setelah mereka mengumpulkan form

"Hyung.. lu nulis apaan sih kok kita dipanggil ruang kepsek?" Jongin melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya layaknya Chanyeol udah ngelapor ke kepsek kalo mereka sebenarnya tau sang kepsek masih jomblo.

"iih kagak. Gue cuman nulis 'meningkatkan kebahagiaan siswa SMA XOXO dan mengharumkan nama sekolah di kancah internasional' kok" bantah chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan

"Terlalu diplomatis sih tapi kelihatan oke kok hyung" Sehun meyakinkan kedua hyungnya

"Masuk" kata kepsek mereka dari dalam ruangan

Setelah memantapkan hati, Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka bertiga berdiri sejajar di depan meja besar pak kepsek, Jung Yunho

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas bertuliskan abstrak oleh seniman Chanyeol.

"Langsung saja ya" katanya sambil tersenyum ramah "setelah dirundingkan sebenarnya tak ada yang setuju sama pembentukan klub kalian"

Jleb

Sakit tapi tak berdarah

Tega, tapi harus dilakukaan*

"Tapi menurut saya pribadi ini bagus. Cukup menarik dan kreatif" kata Yunho lagi sambil memandang bergantian kertas dan tiga siswanya.

' _Nih bapak beneran? Kreatif darimananya coba_ ' batin Jongin dalam hati

"Tentu saja saya tak bisa langsung meresmikan klub kalian. Kalian harus menunjukkan kinerja dan hasil yang patut dipertimbangkan sebelum kalian diberi ruang klub dan dana anggaran. Mengerti?"

"Baik Pak!" jawab ketiganya serentak

"Oh ya, dan.." sambung Yunho "kalian harus punya sekurang - kurangnya 5 anggota. Itu syarat awal buat klub baru"

"Oh.. baik pak" jawab Chanyeol

Respon kepsek positif, lampu hijau hampir diberikan. Langkah berikutnya adalah mengadakan seleksi member Cogans Club!

-to be continued-

* * *

*parody komentator sepak bola

A/n : Maaf buat yang biasnya dinistahin hahaha. Thanks for reading. Mind to fav and review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sekurang – kurangnya 2 bulan lagi deadline Chanyeol dkk untuk cari 2 anggota baru, karena pada 2 bulan depan, akan diadakan regenerasi semua klub dan kelahiran klub – klub baru yang diresmikan oleh sekolah. Siang itu Chanyeol langsung menggelar rapat perdana dengan temen – temen cogannya di basecamp biasa di cafe deket sekolah.

"Ayo kita bikin pengumuman rekrut anggota" kata Chanyeol sambil menyeduh ice green teanya.

"Iya, tapi jangan hyung yang tulis ntar dikira kita keliru nempel kertas resep obat" kata Jongin

"Ya itumah bakal kita ketik Jong, biar gampang" timpal Sehun santai. Si maknae yang umurnya selisih cuman beberapa bulan sama si Jongin kadang – kadang seenaknya manggil nama sunbaenya tanpa embel – embel hyung. Biar akrab katanya.

"Ya udah, kan kita lagi senggang nih-"

"Kita ga senggang Chanyeol hyung, kita bolos" potong Sehun

"-kita bikin draft pengumumannya aja, terus besok kita cari anak mading buat nempelin ini secepetnya" tutup Chanyeol

* * *

.

.

 **WANTED!**

Cogans Club sedang mencari manusia dengan ciri – ciri sebagai berikut:

1\. Laki – laki. 100% Tulen, tidak jadi – jadian.

(Mempunyai anu dan jika dibutuhkan bisa menunjukkan bukti )

2\. Muka instagrammable, visual, aesthetic, photogenic, bukan editan

3\. Feed instagram bagus

4\. Bisa selfie dengan baik

5\. Ukuran abs bahu dan punggung di atas rata – rata

6\. Ramah dan berkepribadian baik

7\. Akan lebih bagus jika memiliki kemampuan lebih

Jika berminat mengikuti Cogans Club harap mengikuti audisi pada tanggal 21 – 23 di ruang kelas 3-D sepulang sekolah. Mari bersenang - senang bersama di klub kami.

CP Line id: real_pcy, kimkaaa, oohsehun

.

.

"Ini pengumuman macem apa sih? Kok kalimat awalnya kayak mau nangkep buronan"

"Kok ini klub mencurigakan ya.. bersenang – senang bersama?"

"Astaga poin 1 vulgar sekali"

"Daripada nyari anggota, ini kok kayak nyari cowo pake aplikasi jodoh sih?"

Begitulah pengumuman amatir by trio ganteng-tapi-gesrek ini sukses menggegerkan SMA XOXO pagi ini. Tentunya bahasa yang maksa itu diakibatkan mereka suka bolos kalo pelajaran bahasa, dikira ga penting. Banyak yang begitu skeptis tapi mengikhlaskan saja berhubung yang nulis pengumuman adalah 3 pangeran sekolah yang sudah diakui oleh siswa siswi XOXO. Orang ganteng mah bebas

Di antara kerumunan itu ada sepasang mata yang nampaknya tertarik melihat kertas berisi persyaratan jadi member Cogans Club.

"Wahh.. boleh juga sih, gabung di klub ini"

* * *

"Hyung gue laper" kata Sehun setelah perutnya nyanyi lagu keroncong pake nada do minor

"Basecamp kuy" ujar Jongin

"Aishh kalian berdua kerjaannya makan bolos mulu. Tungguin ntar lagi napa, baru juga hari pertama rekrut member nih" sewot Chanyeol

"Hmm udah hampir 2 jam nih hyung tapi ga ada yang dateng"

"Kita bagi tugas aja kah hyung?" Jongin tiba – tiba dapet ide

"Bagi tugas gimana?"

"Sehun-ah yang narik (maksa) orang buat ikut audisi, Chanyeol hyung yang nge audisi, aku yang berdoa. Dari basecamp"

Kepala jongin lalu ditepuk Chanyeol pake papan tulis.

"Ya udah 13 menit lagi kita tungguin, kalo ga ada yang dateng kuy cabs makan di basecamp" ujar Chanyeol bijak

"Kok 13 menit hyung angkanya angker amat. Kita masih nungguin manusia kan?" tanya Jongin memastikan kewarasan ketua cogan tersebut

"Jangan – jangan dia terlalu putus asa sampe nyari member club beda dimensipun ga masalah" kata Sehun

10 menit sejak pergumulan tak berfaedah mereka, pintu kelas dibuka dan seseorang melangkah masuk

"Ooohh hyung, ga sia – sia nih kita nunggu. Yehet!" Kata Sehun kegirangan

"Iya nih" Jongin ikut berseri - seri "mungkinkah dia-"

"Masih lama kalian pake kelasnya?Jam 6 kalian harus udah keluar ya. Kelasnya mau saya bersihkan terus saya kunci. Udah malem juga, saya mau segera pulang" kata abang cleaning service tanpa babibu langsung wasweswos (?)pada trio cogans. Lalu dengan santainya dia keluar kelas, ga sadar kalo dia udah PHP-in 3 orang terganteng di sekolah

"Jadi.. ini ya rasanya kalo kita ngePHPin cewe.." kata Chanyeol sambil introspeksi diri

"Berarti tinggal 10 menit lagi hyung sebelum jam 6" kata Jongin sedih "kalo udah 10 menit ga ada siapa – siapa yang dateng, ya udah kita relakan hari ini"

"Iya.." timpal Sehun setuju

Nampaknya mereka bertiga sudah putus asa. 5 menit berselang, pintu kelas dibuka lagi

"Permisi-"

"Iya – iya pakk, ntar lagi kita keluar sewot amatt!"

Ketiga cogan yang sudah lelah terPHP itu serentak menyemprot seseorang yang baru memasuki kelas mereka. Kini mereka bertiga terpaku karena yang mereka teriaki tadi bukanlah bapak CS yang mau ngusir mereka, tapi seorang siswa sekolah XOXO yang kini juga sedang mematung melihat mereka.

Mereka semua terdiam sambil mencerna yang barusan terjadi

"Emm.." Chanyeol angkat bicara duluan "kau mau ikut audisi Cogans Club?"

Sang cowok yang ditanya menjadi lega karena nggak salah datang ke sarang preman gila

"Ah iya" jawabnya

"Akhirnyaa" kata Jongin dengan muka cerah

' _Yang ini juga manusia kan?_ ' batin Sehun dalam hati

"Oke, nama kamu siapa? Bisa tunjukkan kartu pelajarnya?" Chanyeol tiba – tiba berubah jadi semacam pegawai periksa paspor profesional

"Aku Kim Junmyeon" siswa itu beranjak mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya ke trio cogans.

Merekapun segera mengecek kartu pelajar untuk memastikan Junmyeon benar – benar siswa SMA XOXO yang terdaftar secara legal (emang barang impor?). Junmyeon seangkatan dengan Chanyeol, kelas 3 SMA tapi belum pernah sekelas dengan Chanyeol jadi mereka tidak saling kenal.

"Oke, Junmyeon-ah. Sekarang kami akan menilaimu dari segi visual jadi harap mundur sedikit. Nah. Terus sekarang coba pose ganteng" kata Chanyeol "Btw itu kacamata itemnya bisa dilepas dulu? Soalnya ntar matanya ga keliatan."

"Gapapa kah hyung? Hyung lagi sakit mata?" tanya Jongin ke Junmyeon

Sehun juga antusias ikut angkat bicara

"Hyung lagi jatuh cinta kah?"

Pertanyaan Sehun yang melenceng banget bikin dua hyungnya langsung melotot pada Sehun seolah Sehun nanya "makan nasi lebih enak pake sabun colek ya?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Junmyeon bingung

"Kan hyung pake kacamata item kayak orang buta. Kan kalo orang jatuh cinta itu kayak buta gitu"

Giliran Sehun yang ditampol pake meja sama Chanyeol.

"Oh iya. Maaf ya, mataku gampang iritasi sih soalnya.." kata Junmyeon sambil buka kacamatanya

"Ah, mata hyung sensitif ya.." ujar Jongin

"Iya nih, sensitif .. kalo lihat barang yang gak HD*, hehe"

"Tampol tidak yaa" kata Sehun

"Ya udahlah nde in biar palli. Lagian gue dah lelah nampolin orang mulu dari tadi" gumam Chanyeol

Ketiga pangeran sekolah itu lalu menilai penampilan Junmyeon yang sedang pose kayak penari Mesir. Chanyeol memotret Junmyeon beberapa kali lalu mereka dengan giat menulis kesan mereka di lembar penilaian calon member.

"Oke, kita lanjut ke wawancara ya" kata Chanyeol sambil mempersilahkan Junmyeon duduk.

Belum sampai bokong Junmyeon menyentuh kursi, pintu kelas dibuka dan seseorang yang saangaat mereka kenal masuk sambil bawa sapu

"Ayo keluar. Udah jam 6 lebih 0,1 detik ini! Time is money. Keluar keluar, mau kalian saya kunci disini?"

Sang abang CS sewot yang kayak ibu kos nagih anak – anak yang nunggak di akhir bulan, entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali menggagalkan usaha perekrutan member Chanyeol dkk, yang langsung jadi ikutan sewot juga.

"Berisikk!"

* * *

*HD = High Definition (Kualitas tinggi = bening ; mahal)

A/N : halo, ini minekami ^^ **oharinoshxo** dan **Viraa0110** makasih buat review kalian. Udah lanjut nihh ^^

Next? Atau ada kritik saran? Tulis di review aja kalo ada

Review kalian bikin aku semangat buat lanjutin haha. Thanks for reading. See you on next chap~


	3. Chapter 3

Dengan terpaksa, ketiga cogan memindahkan lokasi interview mereka ke tempat lain. Tentunya kemana lagi kalau bukan basecamp favorit mereka.  
Sudah nyaman, ada wifi kenceng, sinyalnya bagus, makanannya enak - enak, bahkan mereka disediain tempat khusus sama owner cafenya karena sekali nempel ke kursi, mereka ga bakal pulang - pulang, kayak nunggu BAB sampe kelar

Meski diusir dari ruang kelas, mereka bertiga tetap sangat gembira karena dapat mangsa.. em maksudnya calon member buat Cogans club mereka. Saking bahagianya Sehun tadi keluar kelas sambil guling - guling, Jongin goyang dumang, dan Chanyeol nepuk - nepuk kepalanya si abang CS.

Pake rak buku. Nggak ding untungnya

"Maaf ya Junmyeon-ah tempatnya harus di cafe kita" kata Chanyeol. Saking seringnya nongki dia sampe lupa kalo itu bukan kafe punya dia

"Ah yaa gapapa kok. Tadi di sekolah udah kesorean juga" kata Junmyeon santai

"Buat wawancara kita cuman nanya 4 pertanyaan klasik. Pertama apa alasanmu mau gabung Cogans Club?"

"Hmm..." Junmyeon berpikir "curcol dikit gapapa ya?"

' _Kok malah curcol.. semoga curcolnya ga panjang - panjang macem di sinetron - sinetron_ ' batin Chanyeol.

"Aku ini tinggal kelas pas kelas 2 (SMA). Terus sejak saat itu aku nggak bisa berbaur sama anak kelas 2 angkatan berikutnya soalnya aku jadi merasa tua. Aku juga males gabung klub ntar anak -anak pada gosipin aku yang tinggal kelas ini" Junmyeon berkeluh panjang

"Oh wait berarti gue manggilnya Junmyeon hyung ya" kata Chanyeol "Eh bentar hyung..

Woy lu curut dua! Jadi sekretaris kek, ada yang rekamin kek catet atau dokumentasiin kek! Anjay malah ditinggal makan ayam"

Duo maknae kelaparan yang sekarang sedang makan chicken wing layaknya orang sakau itu kompak menoleh ke hyungnya dengan tatapan dibikin sayu, pipi gembung penuh kunyahan ayam, nasi nempel di dagu sama bibir. Mereka nunjukkin jari - jari berlumur saus BBQ mereka ke Chanyeol sambil berusaha telepati ke sang ketua.

' _Masih makan nih hyung_ ' kata Sehun.

' _Tega lu hyung kalo nyuruh kita cuci tangan sekarang_ ' tambah Jongin.

Chanyeol cuma bisa facepalm liat mereka.

"Yaudah aku yang rekamin" kata Chanyeol lelah sambil ngeluarin handphonenya. Ia melirik lagi duo maknae dan melihat muka mereka berdua seneng banget kayak abis nemu berlian di gorong - gorong planet mars. Tanpa dikomando mereka langsung kembali ke kesibukan menghabiskan ayam mereka dengan ganas.

"Yaudah, silakan dilanjutin hyung" Kata Chanyeol ke Junmyeon

"Oke" kata Junmyeon sambil nyeruput expressonya "Di tahun ini, aku baru sadar kalo ga melakukan apa - apa, masa SMAku akan habis begitu saja, karena itu aku memutuskan buat gabung di klub, karena pastinya terlibat dalam kegiatan klub bakal lebih menyenangkan" tutupnya dengan senyum.

"Ohh jadi hyung memutuskan klub inilah yang akan mengukir sejarah di hidup hyung?" tanya Chanyeol semangat.

"Iya sih. Lagian klub ini gak banyak kerjaannya rasanya.. jadi bisa bolos dengan alasan tugas klub.. haha ya kan?"

Entah kenapa Junmyeon menghancurkan jawabannya yang indah tadi dengan fatalnya, seolah ia menempelkan poop ke muka patung pahatannya sebagai finishing touch. Sementara Chanyeol menahan diri buat nggak ngelempar hyungnya ke bak cuci piring di belakang cafe.

.

-abaikan momen tadi-

.

"Kalau diminta beri angka 1 - 10, berapa angka yang mau hyung kasih sebagai komitmen buat klub ini?"

"Hmm..8"

"Okay bagus.. lalu.. sebutkan kelebihan dan kelemahan hyung?"

"Kelebihan..." Junmyeon nampak menimbang - nimbang

"...kelebihan uang sih aku"

"Braahhhh songong lu yaa!" Chanyeol yang ga bisa menahan diri pingin membuang Junmyeon dari puncak gunung everest langsung dihentikan oleh duo maknaenya

"Hyung sabaarrr atuhh!" seru Jongin.

"Iya hyung astagaa. Jangan marah, ntar kukasih fotonya Kendall Jenner deh" Sehun ikutan histeris.

"Gamau Hun! Maunya si Kylie!"

Lah melenceng

"Ah maaf aku bercanda kokk" kata Junmyeon terkesiap.

"Yeah maaf juga hyung mungkin aku juga lagi sensi sih gara - gara makananku ga dateng - dateng" kata Chanyeol. Dia memang temperamen, mudah marah, tapi untungnya juga cepat tenang kembali "orang laper biasanya cepet marah sih..."

"Iya nih lama banget makanannya hyung.." sahut Jongin "emang lu pesen apa sih hyung?"

"Spagetti carbonara saus rujak cingur"

"Serah lu dah hyung mungkin mereka masih nyari cingurnya" jawab Sehun acuh

.

-yang ini juga diabaikan saja-

.

"Jadi kelebihan hyung itu rendah hati, setia kawan dan suka membantu.. kalau kekurangannya?" tanya Chanyeol kembali ke mode professional.

"Ah.. kalau kekuranganku... yang membuatku cukup sedih.. mungkin adalah aku pernah gak naik kelas" ucap Junmyeon lirih

Chanyeol merasa tidak enak tapi dia juga penasaran "memangnya kalo bole tau kenapa hyung nggak naik kelas?"

"Yah.." Junmyeon meneguk lagi expressonya lalu mendongak ke atas seakan memanggil kembali ingatan masa lalunya, yang mungkin segelap dan sepahit expresso yang baru saja dirasakannya.

"Saat itu ujian akhir semester untuk kenaikan kelas. Selama 2 minggu itu aku nggak bisa mengikuti ujian. Aku juga nggak diijinkan ikut susulan sama sekali.  
Padahal aku sudah nulis surat ijin sama alasannya, juga melampirkan dokumen- dokumen pendukung alasan kenapa aku nggak bisa ikut semua ujiannya"

"Parah banget sih..." sahut Jongin bersimpati

"Ada yang salah sama suratnya hyung?" Sehun ikutan nimbrung

.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _._

"Kepada Yth Kepala Sekolah SMA XOXO  
Bpk. Jung Yunho S. Teh pedas  
Di tempat

Pak, saya ijin 2 minggu mau stay di swiss. Saya udah pesen dan mau ambil pesenan jaket bulu beruang kutub saya yang super super limited edition disana pak. Ready stocknya udah tipis banget. Saya mau ambil langsung di sana biar gak kena red line, pajak, bea cukai, sama biaya ongkir pak. Dan karena kalo dikirim dari swiss gak nyampe - nyampe jadi saya mau langsung cus ke tokonya.

Pas nyampe di toko, agan olshopnya bilang jaketnya udah abis, terus mau po nggak? Saya bilang mau dan bakal nungguin sampe jaket saya selesai dibuat, jadi gak mubazir terbang ke swissnya. Mereka nungguin beruang kutubnya tidur dulu baru ngambil bulunya diem - diem pak, biar gak dimarahin beruangnya. Terus pas lagi bikin ternyata bulunya abis pas lagi proses, jadi mereka harus nyetok lagi.

Sayangnya si beruang patah hati terus dia galau insomnia gitu, jadinya mereka ga bisa ngambil bulunya karena si beruang gak tidur - tidur. Setelah penantian yang begitu panjang akhirnya jaket bulu gue selesai cuy. Eh maksud saya selesai pak (maaf saya males hapus typonya).

Karena itu saya minta ijin mengikuti ujian susulan setelah saya pulang nanti, entah kapan itu setelah jaket saya selesai. Boleh ya pak, jangan marah ya pak. Nanti saya traktir bapak makan daging naga sama urap – urap pak jika diijinkan. Terima kasih

Tertanda,

Kim Junmyeon

.

* * *

.

Jung Yunho memegang kepalanya sambil berkata ke Junmyeon "Apa maksud kamu 2 minggu gak ujian gara - gara terbang ke swiss beli jaket bulu beruang kutub? Ga usah naik kelas aja kamu!"

Junmyeon mengira dengan uang damai Yunho mau melupakannya, tapi Yunho bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Junmyeon sempat berpikir mau pindah sekolah saat itu juga, tapi Yunho sudah menahannya duluan.

"Jangan berpikir untuk pindah sekolah di tengah - tengah. Nanti sekolah saya dipikir apa? Mau kamu saya kuliti terus saya buat kulit kamu jadi jas?"

Karena terlalu ketakutan akhirnya Junmyeon menuruti kata kepseknya dan bertahan di XOXO. Padahal Yunho aslinya orang yang baik. Dia toh cuma bercanda (tapi kelewatan), dan hanya mau memberi pelajaran pada siswanya. Semua itu dilakukannya semata -mata supaya siswanya tertib dan nggak seenaknya sendiri. Dan Junmyeon? Namanya juga cowok jadi dia tetap santai - santai saja meski kelulusannya jadi bertambah setahun lamanya.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan spagetti rujak cingurnya setelah Junmyeon menyelesaikan ceritanya yang 'memilukan'. Mereka bertiga melihat Junmyeon dengan tatapan 'untung gue masih baik, ga jadi tampol lah. Kasian juga nih orang'

"Terakhir, apa kontribusi yang akan hyung beri buat klub kita?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

Kali ini Junmyeon langsung menjawab spontan.

"Kalau ada apapun yang bisa kubantu, akan langsung kulakukan. Bahkan terlepas dari klub, kalo kalian bertiga punya masalah, saat itulah aku akan lakukan semua yang aku bisa buat menolong kalian" jawab Junmyeon dengan yakin dan tegas. Terkesan jujur dan tanpa kepalsuan di benak trio cogans.

Sang ketua cogan menekan tombol stop voice recordernya dan mengakhiri wawancara sambil tersenyum.

"Okay hyung, senang bisa wawancara hyung hari ini. Nanti kita kabari lagi di LINE untuk hasil seleksinya" kata Chanyeol

"Yak sipp" balas Junmyeon

"Yok pulanggg.. besok mulung"

"Sekolah woy nih anak udah dibayarin mahal - mahal juga"

"Palingan besok bolos lagi heheh"

Sepertinya lama - lama gelar pangeran XOXO akan berubah jadi pangeran bolos

.

-to be continued-

.

.

* * *

A/N bales review:

 **Young180100:** wkw suhongong tidaklah lengkap tanpa songong momentnya (padahal aslinya nyantai aja dia mah)

 **neysie61** : Sepertinya thehun lelah nyemilin nasi pake micin. Cogan mah bebas yekan

Makasih buat yang udah baca, kasih review fav n follow. It means a looot.

Kalo ada kritik n saran tulis aja di review. Review kalian bikin aku semangat lanjutin. Please keep supporting me~

See you on next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

"Anda serius?"

Suara dari anggota bagian keuangan sekolah SMA XOXO, Park Jungsoo bergema ke seluruh ruangan kepala sekolah. Dia masih menatap kepala sekolahnya itu dengan heran

"Yah kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yunho santai sambil menyesap tehnya

"Grup nggak jelas yang bahkan namanya aja nggak jelas ini anda setujui?" Jungsoo bertanya serius sambil geleng – geleng melihat form permohonan pembentukan klub 'Cogans Club'

"jangan – jangan nanti anggaran yang diberikan bakal dipakai buat hal tidak penting"

"Nah aku hanya penasaran saja sama mereka" balas Yunho "sekolah itu tempat buat mengasah perkembangan siswa bukan? Dan itu bisa diasah tidak hanya dari jalur akademik. Aku melihat potensi kreativitas dari anak – anak ini, lagipula klub ini juga belum diresmikan dan dikasih anggaran. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita jangan negative thinking dan lihat saja dulu,hmm?"

* * *

 **Lembar penilaian trio cogans**

Subject : Kim Junmyeon (kelas 3)

 **Chanyeol**

Boleh .. secara visual sih oke. Karakter juga baik

Sayangnya songong. Udah songong kayaknya gak nyadar juga

Dah itu aja kurangnya

Keputusan : terima

 **Jongin**

Visual oke. Semua oke.

Tukang curcol pas di cafe

Punya jaket bulu beruang kutub. Fix kapan – kapan gue pinjem

Keputusan : terima asal nanti dipinjemin jaket bulu

 **Sehun**

Ngapain nih orang dateng – dateng pake kacamata item. Padahal ga buta dan ga jatuh cinta

Visual oke. Bodi oke. Tapi gue lebih oke. Dan lebih tinggi heheh

Keputusan : terima tydac ya

(tapi tulisan terimanya dilingkarin)

* * *

"Jadi gimana menurut kalian Junmyeon hyung ini?"

Ketiga cogan sedang nungguin kelas yang sama dalam rangka audisi anggota baru klub mereka. Sambil menunggu, Chanyeol mengajak kedua anak buahnya berdiskusi untuk menentukan layak atau nggaknya angota yang ingin masuk ke klub mereka. Padahal calonnya cuma satu orang

"Aku sih yes" kata Jongin seakan dia ngasih suara peserta seleksi idol buat lanjut babak berikutnya

"Junmyeon hyung bagus banget kok dalam segi visual. Proporsional. Body builtnya juga bagus. Meski rada pendek sih" kata Sehun yang double agent sebagai anggota klub fitness, meski sering numpang nama doang "Aku juga oke hyung"

"Hmm dia memang memenuhi persyaratan dan dia orang yang baik" gumam Chanyeol menyetujui "oke, kita jadikan dia anggota"

Memang cowok banget mereka ini, ngambil keputusan dengan gampangnya tanpa pertimbangan yang begitu berat dan berliku – liku. Dan tidak selesai – selesai. Layaknya nungguin cewek dandan mau ke kondangan *abaikan

Tapi sayangnya nasib baik tak berpihak pada mereka bertiga hari ini. Pada hari kedua ini mereka nunggu sampe bosen – bosen di kelas tapi ngga ada yang dateng buat audisi. Saking bosennya mereka sampe udah ngelakuin segala macam hal, dari lompat tali pake ular kobra 7 meter sampe mencari ikan paus di jagat raya. Greget.

"Guys, tau yang namanya beginner's luck? Mungkin itu ya ini" kata Chanyeol lelah sambil meringkas barang- barangnya ke tas. Mereka berencana keluar dari kelas jam 6 kurang 15 sebelum si abang CS sewot dateng buat nyemprot mereka

"Iya, di hari pertama kita bisa nemu calon anggota yang langsung masuk kriteria. Memang beruntung banget sih.." kata Jongin

Di hari ketiga yang sekaligus hari terakhir penantian mereka juga ngga ada yang datang. Tapi ketiga cogan nggak sedih dan berkecil hati. Bukan karena mereka cowo setrong tapi karena dalam hati mereka sendiri berpikir, jangan – jangan sebenernya banyak teman yang mau ikutan audisi, tapi masalahnya mereka minder dan ga berani ikut audisi karena bakal masuk ke klub yang isinya pangeran sekolah 3 angkatan. Memang nggak salah, tapi salah banget. Jangankan daftar, liat pengumuman amatir Cogans Club aja semua udah pada gagal paham. Sebahagianya mereka aja deh ya

* * *

 **LINE Chat**

 **Cogans XOXO (3)**

8:42 PM KST

Chanyeol : Ciaa

Sehun : Berisik hyung

Chanyeol : Ada yang ngechat kalian ngga, buat gabung klub gitu?

Jongin : Ga ada hyung

Jongin : Adanya promo Indomaret sama temen ngeshare promo buat gratisan ojek

Chanyeol : O

Sehun : aza ya kan

Chanyeol : Bro btw aku kabarin dulu Junmyeon hyung terus kita bikin group chatnya Cogans Club ya

Jongin : OK

Sehun : jos

* * *

Chanyeol: Halo hyung, malem. Aku Chanyeol, masih inget?

Junmyeon : Halo Chanyeol

Junmyeon : Masihh

Chanyeol : Aku mau ngomong sesuatu nih, mau tau aja atau mau tau banget

Junmyeon : mau cepet lulus aja

Chanyeol : Anjir hyung jangan gitu :(

Chanyeol : Aku mau ngasih kabar bagus nih terereng~

Chanyeol : Selamat hyung anda telah resmi menjadi anggota Cogans Club! Untuk biaya registrasi silakan transfer uang sejumlah 20 ribu ke rekening saya

Junmyeon : Kalo segitu ga ada yeol. Ntar besok kukasih cash aja ya 100 ribu. Sisanya ambil aja, aku ga ada uang kecil. Males transfer juga

Chanyeol : Njiir Hyung napa songong amett

Chanyeol : Btw itu tadi canda aja hyungg. Yakali kita malakin hyung. Ini klub free palak – palak kok hehe

Junmyeon : Oalah wkw kirain anti palak palak club

Chanyeol : Apa pula itu..

Chanyeol : Hyung gue mau invite ke group chat Cogans Club, buruan join ya

* * *

 **Cogans Club (4) *baru bikin***

 _-Chanyeol invited Junmyeon to the chat-_

 _-Junmyeon joined the chat-_

Jongin : Halo hyungg :D

Sehun : *Sticker "halo" yang karakternya unyu*

Junmyeon : Halo Jongin dan Sehun

Chanyeol : Jangan sok innocent lu maknae dua -_-

Chanyeol : Guys2, besok ketemuan lagi ya di basecamp pulang sekolah

Jongin : Boleh. Kebetulan besok mau nyoba smoothies ketelanya cafe

Chanyeol : Kagak jongg -_- makan mulu pikiranmu. Besok ketemu pokoknye. Ada yang mau dibicarain

Jongin : Oh..oke siap

* * *

Ketiga cogan beserta sang anggota baru sudah berkumpul dan pesen makanan di cafe. Setelah ngembaliin buku menu ke pelayan, Chanyeol mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Pertama aku ucapin selamat buat terbentuknya Cogans Club dan buat anggota baru yang udah resmi bergabung"

*Duo maknae tebar confetti*

"Aku benar – benar pingin ngadain welcome party yang sesungguhnya" sambung Chanyeol "tapi sebelum itu ada hal yang harus diurus dulu.."

Semuanya fokus mendengarkan

"Syarat kita buat diijinin bikin klub kan minimal anggotanya 5 orang. Nah kita baru ada 4 orang dan 2 bulan lagi harus udah dapet anggota. Kalian ada ide cara nambah anggotanya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Heheh. Pancing pake video bokep" kata Jongin sambil senyam senyum

"Haish bukan member pancingan gituu. Ntar dia dateng ke klub buat nonton bokep doang dong"

"Hmm.. kita tentuin target yang masuk kriteria dulu" usul Sehun "terus kita sumpahin dia bakal jadi jones kalo gak setia di klub. Pokoknya kalo dia punya cewek, ceweknya kita gebet juga pasti belok hehe"

"Oh Sehun brutal banget ya lu sumpe,mentang – mentang ganteng. Ntar kita yang susah Hun" sergah Chanyeol.

"Kasih duit aja. Siapalah yang gamau duit hehe" timpal Junmyeon

"Njiir kok lu semua kayak setan..demiapa gue ternyata temenan sama makhluk –makhluk jahat (?)" Chanyeol heran kenapa temen – temennya nafsu banget mau ngejatuhin orang dalam pencobaan, padahal dia cuman nanya gimana caranya dapet anggota.

"Oh" Junmyeon tiba – tiba teringat "Kan 2 minggu lagi SMA XOXO bakal ngadain XOXO Creative Festival"

"Ah" sahut tiga cogans "festival ngga penting itu kah.."

XOXO Creative Festival di SMA XOXO adalah hari dimana sekolah ngasih 3 hari buat seluruh siswanya buat berkreasi dan berkarya. Mereka bisa ngelakukan pertunjukan, buka stand buat jual makanan atau mini game, nampilin karya di pameran dan lain – lain. Biasanya klub - klub bakal promosi dengan keliling sekolah atau ngadain pertunjukkan.

Ada beberapa kejadian yang seru di Creative Festival, misal klub seni yang tahun lalu bosan bikin pajangan di pameran, tahun lalu mereka bikin pertunjukan pertarungan antar ayam sebagai gantinya (ga nyambung yang penting hepi). Tapi setelah itu mereka dimarahin pak kepsek karena dikira bikin sabung ayam (judi pake taruhan ayam).

Ada juga klub drama yang mau meranin drama Rapunsel, udah pesen wig panjang tapi wignya ga dateng – dateng soalnya masih ketahan di bea cukai, akhirnya karena udah kepepet banget, rambutnya mereka buat pake tas kresek yang disambung – sambung.

Sedangkan bagi trio cogans, acara yang begitu bermanfaat untuk perkembangan siswa itu hanya bagaikan 3 hari berharga buat bolos seharian. Rejeki nomplok cuy

"Jadi kalian ga pernah ikut festival ya?"

Ketiga pangeran bolos geleng – geleng dengan bangganya seakan bolos 3 hari itu kayak menang ajang Miss Universe.

"Ya udah, festival tahun ini kita manfaatin buat ikut sabung ayam.. eh nyari anggota" kata Junmyeon inshaf "kita bisa buka stand buat jualan atau bikin pertunjukan juga"

"Wah, boleh sih" kata Chanyeol setuju "tapi kalo buka stand kita mau ngapain?"

"Masak yuk hyung" ajak Sehun "bikin yang gampang – gampang aja gitu"

"Lu masak air aja hangus Hun" sahut Jongin

"Lu bedain mana cabe mana micin aja ga bisa Jong" Chanyeol membela Sehun.

"Hmm tapi kalo buka stand aja rasanya kurang" Suho berkata dengan yakin "bikin pertunjukan aja yuk"

"Yap, bikin sesuatu yang meninggalkan kesan buat mereka" Sehun menyetujui

"Jong lu nari gih" sang ketua bertitah pada Jongin "nari jaipong pake lagu metal terus headbang, kan asik"

"Gimana kalo lu aja hyung yang nari" balas Jongin tak mau kalah "ntar kita liatin dari kejauhan biar gak dikira temenan sama lu"

"Oh ya, ngeband leh uga ya.." Junmyeon yang idenya random banget kebetulan ngelihat instrumen alat – alat musik di cafe mendapat inspirasi. Kadang – kadang di cafe selalu diadakan live music saat malam minggu.

"Wahh boleh hyung" Sehun mengiyakan "setidaknya ngga bakal berakibat fatal kejang –kejang atau masuk UGD kayak kalo kita jual makanan. Paling yang dengerin bakal budeg sementara"

Setelah itu, makanan mereka datang dan mereka mulai makan. Tapi di sela – sela makanan mereka dengan semangat tetap berdiskusi tentang ide itu. Ini akan jadi acara festival yang paling berkesan buat 4 orang anggota Cogans Club ini!

.

-to be continued-

.

* * *

A/N bales review : Terimakasih buat review kalian semua untuk yang kali ini juga, aku senang sekali wkwk kalian masih menyimak bocah - bocah ganteng gesrek ini

Maaf telat soalnya UTS, dan browser sempat bermasalah so yeah

 **Viraa0110 :** berarti baek dan para uke cs dijadiin GS dong ..? hmm lebih suka mereka tetep cowok :) miaan

 **Young180100 :** aku ga bisa bikin romance campur comedy, pasti ntar jadinya galau dan ga nyambung. Tapi kayaknya bakal dimasukin di 1 - 2 chapter ya. Main focusnya comedy

 **neysie61 :** wkwk ah alamat? Jalan menuju masa depan dimana tak ada dirimu, Seoul, Korea Selatan *jangan dicari

 **Kaaa :** Ini comedy n friendship. Tapi mungkin ada romance dikit aja nanti

QOTD : Kalian berharap ada romancenya ya? wkwk

Tapi kalo aku bikin romance selalu angst loh (aliran angst, biar krenyes sama potek2 ena gimana gitu kan *kagak) jadi biar comedy trio cogans tidak tercemarkan, nanti romancenya dikit aja. Ada yang keberatan atau mau tampol manja? wkwk kritik saran silakan taruh review

Please follow, fav, review and keep supporting me. I appreciate it a lot, thank you! See you on next chapter


End file.
